


Pink skirt

by Lovea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovea/pseuds/Lovea
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	Pink skirt

*无脑爽文一则  
*骂我不行

————————————————————

几乎每个男高中生的夜生活伴侣，都是手机屏幕另一端的性感人偶。视频里的男人女人们都只为了一件事疯狂——情欲。

罗渽民也不例外。他不仅看，还一门投入地专挑一个叫kissmoomin的主播看。kissmoomin人如其名地喜欢姆明，姆明玩偶随处可见，床头一只等身姆明很是瞩目，时常被他满身大汗地攥住。km的卖点是女装自慰，不露脸，口罩遮挡，只露出一双晶晶亮亮的，溢出水光的眼睛。虽然有口罩，也不难想象口罩勾勒出小巧轮廓下雌雄莫辨的美丽。

罗渽民一眼就从网页一群白花花的肉体里盯住了他，他瘦弱白皙的身体，玻璃珠一样的眼睛。干净得不像话，却对自己做着淫荡痴缠的动作，像窥见女神与乞丐厮磨偷情，肆意污犯纯洁的快感。纵是罗渽民阅片无数，也难以抵挡。

说实在话，km的喘息太压抑，基本没有什么喘声，只有巅峰时实在难耐才会几声闷哼，但他眼睛里的水光几乎令人心碎。罗渽民无数次深夜对着他自渎，痛快迫临地释放，精液射在屏幕上，屏幕里漂亮的眼睛因为即将巅峰流出泪水，罗渽民深喘几下，怜惜地，用纸巾将精液与泪水一同擦去。

他简直要爱上他。

Km的视频更新频率是一周一次，雷打不动的频率却在最近被打破。罗渽民无聊地刷新页面，挑了一个搔首弄姿的女人，快速动作下仍觉无味，最后狠狠砸下手机索性放弃了。

真他妈完蛋，罗渽民想，他怕是只能对着km射出来了。

“嘿，嘿，臭着脸干嘛呢儿子，昨晚去哪儿偷鸡了？”李东赫拿着雪白的作业本在他眼前晃晃，笑得不怀好意。

“滚滚滚。”罗渽民随手抄起一本作业往李东赫身上砸，李东赫一扭腰躲过，笑嘻嘻地远离罗渽民这个定时炸弹，啧啧，准是夜生活不顺畅了。

被摸透的罗渽民一脸黑线，伏在桌上补觉，恨恨地想都是因为km。睡着睡着突然觉得哪里不对，抬起头一看，哦，黄仁俊没来，没人把他叫醒补作业了。不知为何，平时一趴就着的他居然睡不着了，罗渽民揉着头发拍拍旁边李帝努:“黄仁俊怎么还不来上学。”  
“你说黄仁俊？他生病了，这个星期都没来，怎么，没人打醒你交作业还不习惯啦？”

“那算了，还真有点。”

“哦对了，李东赫说下自习之后去黄仁俊家探病，你去不去？”

“…算了。我和他也没多熟。”

李帝努听完很贱地嗤嗤笑。

罗渽民没理他。

一天都在补觉中度过的罗同学终于在晚自习下课前醒来，走出校门时还迷迷糊糊，遇上抱着玩偶的李东赫一惊，km的头像就是李东赫手里这个憨憨的叫姆明的没嘴河马！

“…你拿个姆明干什么？不是去看黄仁俊么。”

李东赫挑起眉毛很惊奇地看他:“你还知道叫姆明？厉害啊，仁俊就喜欢这个没嘴河马，每次生日礼物都要这个，他床头摆着一个比这还大的，天天抱着睡。”

罗渽民突然拉住李东赫:“我也去。”

黄仁俊似乎是一个人租房子，门铃响了几声后才慢悠悠打开，他很小只地落在宽松的姆明睡衣里，戴着口罩睡眼惺忪，头发在姆明帽子里乱七八糟地翘起，视线越过李东赫看到罗渽民的时候显然愣了一愣，没想到的样子。

罗渽民和他对视的瞬间。km那双漂亮的，流出淫靡颜色的引人入胜的眼睛，和面前的黄仁俊，似乎重叠了。

km，黄仁俊，km，黄仁俊。

km是黄仁俊吗？

km是黄仁俊。

km是黄仁俊？

km是黄仁俊。

罗渽民油然而生一种扭曲的优越感，一种发现秘密的自得，他想，有人认识km，有人认识黄仁俊，但只有他真正认识他。km和漂亮学委像一个奇妙的共生体，他抓住他了。

“hello，kissmoomin。”罗渽民挑起半边眉毛笑，一个故意使坏的小孩。

黄仁俊听到“kissmoomin”之后整个人由懒讷变作呆滞，慢慢地不可置信地，红透耳根。

“？”李东赫疑问地一败，刚想说话就被黄仁俊红着脸弱弱推开:“我，我没事，那个，东赫你先回去吧，我和渽民有学习上的事情要讨论。”

“？？？”

“好吧，那你们慢慢讨论哈。”李东赫带着疑惑退场，心里九曲十八弯，甚至怀疑他俩背着他有了一腿。

那可不。马上就有了。

罗渽民一把将黄仁俊摁在玄关，转身顺手带上门，亲了亲黄仁俊因生病显得更水润的眼睛。光是对视罗渽民都觉得他要硬得不行了，km不更新的日子，他没有一天舒坦。

“我真的很喜欢你啊，仁俊。啊，该叫你km，还是仁俊？嗯？”

黄仁俊别开头，喘息几声，整个人都变红，支支吾吾地推罗渽民:“别乱说，我不知道你说什么。”

“粉色裙子那一期，真漂亮啊仁俊。再穿一次吧？你看，没有仁俊的日子里，他很难受呢。”罗渽民慢慢将黄仁俊的手伸到自己皮带处，引导他脱掉，黄仁俊整个人都不好了，小小一只被锁在罗渽民手臂里，羞耻得要逃。

“再穿一次吧？仁俊尼？km xi？”

最后还是磨不过罗渽民，黄仁俊从挂满女装短裙丝袜的衣柜里找出粉色短裙和衬衣，颤抖着穿上，边穿边小心翼翼喘气，白嫩的绝对领域泛着柔和的光，像漫画里少女的腿，却是男孩子的身体。奇妙的性别错乱感。

“啊仁俊尼好可爱，太漂亮了，比女孩子还漂亮，怎么办，要受不了了。仁俊尼平时那么爱玩自己，也帮帮我吧？嗯？”

黄仁俊双腿折叠分开坐在床上，手交叠放在两腿中间，活脱脱一个待宰羔羊的姿势，听完罗渽民的撒娇忍无可忍地发出一声抗议一般的嘤咛，“不要，不要…”

“啊……不要吗，那玩玩仁俊尼吧？”

罗渽民拉开床头柜抽屉，里面是平时直播录视频用的各种情趣玩具，罗渽民拿了他平时反应最激烈的一款跳蛋，伸进短裙里:“仁俊尼好像很喜欢这个呢，每次用都很开心的样子。”黄仁俊承受着，猝不及防地被遥控加大档数，后穴一阵颤栗，溢出一声轻喘，要哭不哭的样子，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着罗渽民求饶:“啊…哼呃…别弄了，别弄了…哥哥，哥哥求你……”

罗渽民观赏着眯起眼笑:“噢？那张开嘴吧，哥哥难受。”

黄仁俊立马点点头，伸出舌头舔舐罗渽民的阴茎，可后穴还是酥麻，黄仁俊委屈地抬头，正想抗议，罗渽民一个挺身塞满小嘴，太大了，黄仁俊呜呜地呜咽，拼命张大嘴巴吞吐，津液随着吞吐不断溢出，填满水手领下凹陷的锁骨。

罗渽民冷脸看着他摇晃的短裙，猛地一下深入，因生病燥热的内壁紧紧抱着他，黄仁俊哭着干呕了几下，摇摇头，罗渽民感到一阵爽快，抽插几下之后退出来，像他以前做的那样，射在了黄仁俊脸上，只是这一次不是冰冷的屏幕，黄仁俊也没有口罩，白花花的液体流淌在黄仁俊红润的嘴角，他伸出小舌尖舔了舔，呜咽着喘息。

太漂亮了。罗渽民想。就该让他对着我一个人。想到这里他有些生气，狠狠咬上黄仁俊的唇，力度有些大，疼得黄仁俊拼命推开他，可惜力量不敌，只能呜呜地抗议。

一阵粗暴的吮吸声过后，黄仁俊的嘴唇已经有些红肿，他可怜巴巴地盯着罗渽民：“我感冒了，你不想感冒对不对，不要再继续了。”

身上的人好似恍然大悟一般点点头，黄仁俊以为他逃过一劫，下一秒后穴就感到异物入侵，吓得他惊呼出声，又马上被堵住。

“嗯嗯，仁俊尼说的对，我来帮你治病吧。”

后穴之前被黄仁俊自己进入过，于是三根手指很轻松地深入，一点点抠挖，罗渽民非常享受黄仁俊被情欲刺激的哭喊。

他迫不及待地将巨物一贯而入，身下人窒息地一吸气，双眼失神地承受着。

“仁俊尼生病就要乖乖吃药呀。”罗渽民恶趣味地笑，“你看，仁俊尼全都吃进去了，很乖呢。”

黄仁俊像被海浪一阵阵翻来覆去地拍打，一会被送上高峰，一会被狠狠砸落，他的身体不由他控制地颤抖，他被罗渽民轻柔地抱起，在他怀里一下下地重重吞吃罗渽民的巨物，黄仁俊像瞎了，他感觉什么都看不见了，罗渽民的闷哼被他的哭喊的尖叫没过，他的大腿肌肉在痉挛边缘抽搐。

“啊!!”黄仁俊小腹一阵痉挛，在尖叫中把自己泄了出来。不用低头他都知道自己的精液射在罗渽民的腹肌上，一缕缕沿着纹路往下流。一时间羞愧难当，紧紧把头埋在罗渽民肩窝里。

罗渽民笑出声，逗他：“我们仁俊尼长大了。害羞了。”

黄仁俊臊得抬起拳头打了几下罗渽民的背。软绵绵的，小猫抬爪似的。

罗渽民被刺激到了，又翻来覆去把人干得哭喊起来直流眼泪，到最后黄仁俊已经射不出东西了，马眼滴滴答答地流出一些稀稀拉拉的液体，罗渽民还不罢休，黄仁俊的神经在疼痛和快感里左右摇晃，手臂挡住眼睛呜呜地哭，哑着嗓子喊不要了，罗渽民才舍不得似的冲进黄仁俊身体。黄仁俊大叫一声昏过去。抽出时后穴已经被干得泥泞不堪，合不上似的吐着东西。罗渽民爱怜地抱着黄仁俊清洗干净，又替他盖上被子。

黎明的颜色也泛出色情的味道。少年的情欲绽放着融入花朵心蕊的朝露，美丽得足够被画家记载。


End file.
